tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy of the Extinct Race
Legacy of the Extinct Race is a main quest in the mod Project AHO. Background Shanath orders you to escort him through Bkhalzarf, the dwarven city beneath Sadrith Kegran, with the aim of retrieving some books from the grand archives. Walkthrough *The quest is started immediately after the completion of An Erudite Beverage. *(Optional: Persuade Tamina Elenil to give you the invisibility potions) *Meet Shanath near the entrance to Bkhalzarf. He will provide you with armor and weapons, the style of which is determined by the choice of your words. **(Chitin Heavy Armor if you say "I prefer weapons", along with an Elven variant of the weapon style of your choice) **(Adept Hood and Adept Robes if you say "I'm more of a mage", along with a destruction staff) *After he gives you armor and a weapon, talk to him again to begin your journey. *(Caution: The ruin is filled with many pressure plates, all of which are unaffected by the "Light Foot" perk. Shanath mentions only the Dwemer would not trigger the traps). 'Bkhalzarf Beginning' *Once you descend into Bkhalzarf - there will be two paths, one that leads right and one that leads left - Shanath will tell you not to bother taking the left path, and as such, your amulet tunes to the command, preventing you from going that way (until you're free of the amulet, in other words, regained your freedom). *Walking through the path to the right with Shanath, you will encounter quite a few hostile Dwarven Sentinels. Some use melee, some cast flames, others use a bow. Some of the traps activate hostile Dwarven Spheres too. **(After crossing the bridge where turbines are (where 2 Dwarven Sentinels guard a door at the end, using bows), this next room contains a lever part on a table, which on being picked up, begins the side quest - Crack'n'Chirp ) *At the end of this first part of Bkhalzarf, you will reach a door taking you to the Aetherium Abyss. 'Aetherium Abyss' *Here, you will encounter passive Dwarven Spider Worker automatons, as well as more hostile Dwarven Sentinels. *At the end of the golden road pathway, you will encounter a ringed area with quite a few hostile Dwarven Sentinels. You will also find the abyss of aetherium, itself. **On the east side of the path is the entrance to Mzinchtamz Tower. Entering will start the side quest Shadow of the Past. *Continuing up the sloped stairway you will come across a door to "The Great Hexagonal Library", which will be unlocked by Shanath. 'The Great Hexagonal Library' *You are now at your destination. You will have a note in your inventory ("List of Books") which contains the three books you are to collect for some of the citizens of Sadrith Kegran: **Mara's Tear **Holidays of the Iliac Bay **Fellowship of the Temple ***The books can be found in the orrery room (quest markered room), on the small tables. ***(NOTE: Adding the books to your inventory via console command will not progress the quest) *Return to Shanath once you have all the books. 'Yen-Ylu' *(Be prepared for a tough boss fight with the Prowler) *After leaving the library and going back to the Aetherium Abyss, you will encounter a new face - Yen-Ylu. After his introduction, a loud alarm will go off, triggered by Selthri, who will come running out and confront Yen-Ylu. *Once you take your position next to the two elves, a two-wave horde fight will take place in this arena-like space. The first wave consists of multiple Dwarven Spider Guardians, and the second wave of more Dwarven Spider Guardians followed by a Prowler, a powerful automaton). **'Tip: For a safe spot, find yourself a platform by jumping on the rocks on the edges of the room' *On surviving the horde of automatons, the two elves will begin to argue. Shanath will then leave and Yen-Ylu will tell you to go back through, and will hand you a key to the Bkhalzarf Repository and a code (on a note) to enter in a Dwemer vault, and to gather some Dwemer books for him. **If the argument does not start and the quest does not progress, try waiting 1 in-game hour (with the Wait/Sleep key). If this still does not work, try this Console command: SetStage DwarfSphereQ06 260 (and if it still doesn't work, try 270, and then 280. If necessary, give yourself the Bkhalzarf library's Repository Key with: player.AddItem xx8108AB 1 (if you don't know the xx part, do Help Bkhalzarf, and it's the first two digits reported for the LCTN ID.) *Enter the code on to the Console Port (code found as a note in your inventory, four digits). If entered correctly, the panel in front should now have yellow lights on. Save first; if you don't do it right, the quest will get stuck. Now click the buttons on both sides of the panel until all''' yellow lights turn blue'. The related vaults are now open for you to loot. Once you have taken the required quest items from the vaults - make your way back to Sadrith Kegran. **In the back of the Repositor is a shortcut back to Sadrith Kegran, activated by pulling a lever in the tower behind the Console Port. Otherwise, you can take the long way back out. 'Sadrith Kegran' *On returning to Shanath, he will grow suspicious of you conspiring with Yen-Ylu, and in a fit of madness, he will evict you from his home - removing his house key from your inventory. *On leaving his house, he will step out to pursue you in his rage, accusing you of plotting against him. He will be halted by Marisa who will order him to stop, resulting in him locking himself at home. *"Legacy of the Extinct Race" ends. **''Quest concluded Enemies *Prowler *Dwarven Sentinel *Dwarven Spider Guardian *Dwarven Sphere *Traps Category:Skyrim: Project AHO Category:Skyrim: Project AHO Quests